Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade: Sapiosexual
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt: Greg cree que Mycroft se ve adorable con lentes de lectura. Luego lo reconsidera, ve que en realidad le excitan y le pide que se los deje puestos


Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Greg llegó al apartamento que compartía con el amor de su vida, Mycroft. Arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, dejó su maletín en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y tiró su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla en el recibidor. Sabía que mañana Mycroft se quejaría pero la verdad, estaba muy cansado para pensar en eso; había sido un día de verdad agotador, entre los dos casos que tenía pendientes y el Detective Consultor dando vueltas por el Yard a esta hora ya realmente seguía caminando de milagro.

Fue directamente al cuarto donde para su sorpresa Mycroft lo esperaba despierto. Estaba sentado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la luz de la mesita de noche encendida hacía que su cabello rojo fuera más evidente. Greg caminó hacia él, quien leía un libro, lentes de lectura con cuadrados y con un marco oscuro colgando de su nariz. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para proyectar sombras en el suelo, Mycroft alzó la vista y sonriendo apartó el libro.

—¿Qué le pasó a los contactos?—

—Se me perdieron en la oficina.—

—Huh…— Greg se acercó más y se sentó en una esquina mientras Mycroft se acomodaba para hacerle espacio.

—Mycroft Holmes perdiendo algo… esto es nuevo.—

Mycroft sonrió, los lentes se deslizaron más abajo, así que se los quitó y los colocó en la mesita de noche, pero Greg los tomó de la mesilla y se los puso nuevamente.

—Te ves adorable con ellos puestos.—

Mycroft arrugó la nariz y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy adorable,Gregory.—

—Lo eres, además de perfecto.— Se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Y eres todo mío.—

Mycroft sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo tuyo, ahora ve a darte un baño y regresa a la cama.—

—¿Insinuas que apesto?—

—Para nada, pero se que necesitas una ducha despues del dia que tuviste… además admito que si tienes un olor… diferente.—

Gregory sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse, tirando la ropa al piso y caminando hacia el baño, a solo pasos de la cama.

—Responsabilizo totalmente a Sherlock.—

—Ni que decirlo.— le responde el pelirrojo, retomando su lectura mientras Greg tomaba su baño.

Una vez en la ducha, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por su espalda, comenzó a tocarse distraídamente, tenía el miembro semi erecto desde hace unos minutos, pero no tenía la energía para iniciar algo con Mycroft. En unos pocos minutos acabó con un gemido ahogado, terminó de ducharse y salió del baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla, tirándola al suelo y saltando en la cama al lado de su amado.

Mycroft se quitó los lentes y dejó el libro a un lado, girándose para mirar a Greg.

—¿Te divertiste en la ducha?—

—¡MYCROFT!— Algunas veces olvidaba que Mycroft lo sabía todo, era igual o peor que Sherlock.

—Solo fue una simple pregunta,querido. Si me avisabas, hubiera ayudado.—

Greg gruño vagamente.

—Estoy un tanto cansado, solo quería liberar la tensión.—

—Lo se amor, no importa.—

Ambos se acomodaron para dormir, esta vez fue Mycroft quien abrazó a Greg por la cintura, y Greg se acomodó en sus brazos, contento con sentirlo cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, Greg fue despertado por un cachondo Mycroft, quien insistió en darle una mamada antes de irse a trabajar, obviamente Greg le devolvió el favor y ambos siguieron con su día, con la promesa de llegar temprano en la tarde para cenar juntos.

Milagrosamente, ambos pudieron llegar a tiempo ese dia, el universo conspiró para que pudieran cenar, vieron la tele acurrucados en el sofá y finalmente decidieron ir a la cama, donde una vez más Mycroft uso los lentes para leer un poco antes de dormir.

—¿Aún no consigues los lentes?—

—Mande a comprar otros.—

— ¿Y Mycroft Holmes tiene que esperar una entrega? Otra cosa nueva.—

—A pesar de lo que Sherlock y el Doctor Watson dicen, no soy todo poderoso.—

Greg bufó y Mycroft lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Que? Eso no fue lo que me hiciste pensar mientras me cortejabas.—

—Yo nunca te corteje, recuerdo claramente que me sedujiste.—Le contestó, volviendo la mirada al libro.

—Nope, realmente me cortejaste.—

— ¿Podrías hablar con hechos y pruebas?—

—Claro que si, nunca hago una acusación sin tener llegue a Detective Inspector por nada, a pesar de lo que piensen tú y tu hermanito.—

—¿ Y qué pasó con la intuición? Querido.—

—Eso es diferente.— le dice, en forma de queja.

—¿Oh si?— Mycroft levanta una ceja otra vez, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—No cambies el tema, me cortejabas Myc. Cenas caras en restaurantes de renombre, cafe importado para mi equipo y para mi, ropa nueva...—

—Fuiste un fastidio, no querías aceptar la ropa.—

—¿Asi que admites que me cortejabas?—

—Lo admito, eso no quiere decir que sea todo poderoso.—

—¿No voy a ganar cierto?—

—Nope.— le contestó el pelirrojo, mirándolo por primera vez en mucho rato, imitando la forma en que el inspector le había contestado hace un rato.

Greg solo sonrió abiertamente y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Mycroft.

—Te ves realmente adorable con los lentes puestos.—

—Gregory...no empecemos.— le responde, tono de amenaza claro.

—Lo eres, me dan ganas de comerte a besos.—

—¿Y que esperas?—

Greg sonrió, plantandole un beso, sin soltar su cara.

Mycroft soltó el libro, se sacó los lentes y procedió a devolverle el beso a su compañero con más intensidad. Era el final perfecto para una tarde juntos.

Al día siguiente Mycroft decidió ir a buscar a Greg a la oficina, era tarde y incluso él había terminado por el dia. Tocó a la puerta de su oficina y entró sin esperar respuesta, Greg estaba en el escritorio escribiendo rápidamente en una hoja de papel.

—Vamos a casa.—

—Ahora no, allá te veo.—

Mycroft le ofreció su más amenazadora mirada y tono de voz.—

—Gregory Lestrade, vamos a casa ahora.—

Greg rápidamente soltó el bolígrafo y lo miro.

—Apenas empiezo este reporte.—

—Gregory,mira la hora que es. Ni siquiera has comido hoy.—

—No tengo hambre.—

—Vamos a casa, estarás fresco en la mañana y terminaras eso rápidamente.—

Greg suspiró hondo y se levantó de la silla.

—Solo por que me buscaste personalmente y no mandaste a Anthea.—

Mycroft sonrió, ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarlo a la salida.

Una vez de vuelta a la casa, Mycroft le ofreció a Greg comida de restaurante chino favorito, sin duda dejado allí por Anthea minutos antes de ellos llegar.

—Voy a prepararte un baño, luego directo a la cama.—

Greg asintió con la boca ya llena.

Mientras Mycroft le preparaba el baño recibió una llamada, decidió tomarla en su despacho para darle a Greg la oportunidad de tomar su baño y sentirse relajado.

Greg terminó de comer y se dirigió al baño, esperando encontrar allí a Mycroft, se encogió de hombros y se desvistió, entrando a la tina, agua todavía caliente. Descansando la cabeza en la orilla de la tina, se quedó allí hasta que el agua se enfrió, drenando todo, se limpió y salió en busca de Mycroft con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, el cabello cano mojado y esparciendo agua por toda su cara, pecho y brazos, de verdad era hora de un recorte, el pelo ya le caía en la frente.

Se paró en la puerta del despacho, mirando a Mycroft discutir en lo que parecía coreano o algo parecido por teléfono, con un expediente que seguramente era altamente clasificado en una mano, en la otra tenía un bolígrafo que mordía mientras escuchaba a la voz al otro lado del altavoz. Rápidamente la conversación cambió a francés, ese idioma si lo reconocía y lo entendía. Se quedó observando como Mycroft ponía en su lugar a quien quiera que estuviera en la otra alinea, termino la llamada, colocó el expediente en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir furiosamente en un papel del expediente, mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su nariz con la mano que le quedaba libre. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parado, solamente que continuaba observando al menor y estaba tan distraído, mirando como escribía que no notó cuando el observado se paró de su silla y comenzó a hablarle.

—¡Gregory! ¿En serio?—

—¿Hhmmm?— volvió en sí, notando que la toalla había caído al suelo y el estaba recostado del marco de la puerta. Miró hacia abajo, donde señalaba Mycroft y notó que estaba tocándose el miembro completamente duro distraídamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no había venido en busca de nada fisico, solo queria llevar a Mycroft a dormir, pero aparentemente su cuerpo quería una cosa completamente distinta.

—Gregory, me distraes grandemente.—

Greg soltó su pene, que quedó erecto y brillando con preseminal.

—Lo siento, yo… ni sé…yo.. Pft. — soltó un bufido y Mycroft sonrió, acercándose y abrazandolo por la cintura.

—Necesito firmar esto y ya nos vamos a la cama ¿si?—

Greg asintió, besando su largo cuello y empujándolo hacia el escritorio. Mycroft se acomodó los lentes y firmó el informe, cerrando el archivo. Cuando fue a quitarse los lentes, Greg tomó su mano y le impidió hacerlo.

—No. Dejatelos… te ves adorable— Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y Greg negó con la cabeza.

—No, olvida adorable... te ves sexy, apetecible. Quiero cogerte aquí mismo, en el escritorio.—

Mycroft mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Greg por encima de sus lentes, poniéndose de espalda al escritorio, inclinándose, brazos hacia atrás como soporte.

—Eso me parece un poco inapropiado, Detective Inspector.—

Gregory sonrió de medio lado, agarrándolo por los muslos, poniéndolo encima del escritorio bruscamente, Haciendo a Mycroft soltar un grito ahogado, seguido de un gemido.

Mycroft abrió las piernas, dándole espacio a Greg para acomodarse entre ellas mientras continuaba besando su cuello y masajeando sus muslos hasta llegar a su cierre, procedió a arrancar el botón y bajar la cremallera, jalandolos hacia abajo, subiendo los muslos a la vez, quitando los pantalones completamente, Mycroft ayudó cuanto pudo pero Greg controlaba cada movimiento, había tomado total control.

—Verte asi… dando órdenes... y con esos lentes… es lo más jodidamente... erótico que haya visto en toda mi vida.— Acentuaba sus palabras con besos en su cuello mientras quitaba los botones de su camisa y recorría su pecho con manos expertas.

—¿Entonces son los lentes?—

—Son los lentes, eres tu, tu increíble cerebro— Puso ambas manos en sus muslos, acariciandolos y bajando a sus piernas —¡y estas piernas! Nunca acaban—

Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a besarle los pies, subiendo poco a poco por sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus muslos, lo agarró por las caderas y lo volteó bruscamente, haciendo volar papeles, archivos y otras cosas que no le interesaba mirar. Mycroft soltó un grito, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado de ser controlado así por Greg, quien se dió cuenta de su excitación, agarró la base de su pene, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda, acomodando a su pelirrojo con los pies en el suelo y su mitad superior encima del escritorio para luego arrodillarse y comenzar a masajear y morder sus glúteos. Mycroft comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y Greg sonrió.

—Sabes muy bien lo que viene después ¿no? ¿Por eso estas tan excitado? Quieres correrte con solo mi lengua, eres un pervertido.—

Mycroft solo podía gemir y mover la cabeza, su voz no le respondí comenzó a pasar su lengua por la estrecha entrada del menor, Mycroft se agarraba de la esquina del escritorio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por varios minutos solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y los sonidos que hacía Greg mientras lo preparaba con su lengua.

— Gregory… por favor.—

—¿Qué quieres mi amor?—

— A ti, cogeme.—

—¿Lubricante?—

—Estoy más que preparado.—

Greg frunció el ceño pero escupió una gran cantidad de saliva en la entrada de Mycroft, comenzando a invadirlo con un dedo, rápidamente pudo añadir otro, por mas caliente que estuviera no iba a hacerle daño a su hombre.

—¡GREGORY!—

—No quiero dañarte, te tengo, confia en mi ¿si?—

Mycroft asintió, moviendo sus caderas para sentir más de Gregory adentro. Greg le dió una nalgada y chasqueo la lengua, haciendo que Mycroft se quedara quieto. Después de varios minutos y tres dedos, Greg decidió que su querido Gobierno Británico estaba listo, lo tomó una vez más por las caderas y lo volteo, subiendolo al escritorio.

—Quiero verte mientras te follo, quiero ver esa cara hermosa con esos lentes que me vuelven loco.—

Mycroft abrió las piernas completamente, apoyando sus pies en el escritorio, Greg se acercó y usando un poco mas de saliva comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Mycroft puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo que entrara completamente, arrancando un gemido de ambos.

Greg comenzó a moverse, rápidamente encontrando un ritmo, mientras Mycroft se apoyaba en el escritorio con sus antebrazos y no podía hacer nada más que tomar todo lo que Greg le daba. Y le daba bastante, apretaba sus muslos, sus manos recorrían su pecho y lo agarraban por la camisa abierta para besarlo intensamente. Los lentes amenazaban con salirse de su cara pero Greg los mantenía puestos mientras continuaba follandolo bruscamente.

— Joder Myc… eres hermoso… mierda, no voy a aguantar mucho mas.—

—No pares ahora, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PARAR! AHÍ…¡DURO! Mierda… otra vez ¡GREG!— Y con ese último grito Mycroft alcanza su orgasmo, tumbandose completamente en el escritorio mientras Greg continua, una y otra y una vez más y lo sigue hasta que el mismo alcanza su orgasmo con el nombre de su amado en la boca, aún así continúa moviéndose hasta que no puede aguantar la sensibilidad, y se derrumba encima de él, moviéndose un poco para besarle la quijada y morderla ligeramente. Acto seguido se para y ayuda a Mycroft a sentarse, soltando un gran suspiro.

—Eres increíble, me siento realmente… follado.—

—Hmm… muy bien...Creo que debes usar los lentes mas a menudo.—

—Definitivamente son una distracción,no se si es inteligente usarlos demasiado, no podría trabajar.— le contesta, señalando los papeles en el suelo y algunos arrugados en el escritorio, su informe más reciente tenía una mancha de semen y Mycroft lo tomó con la punta de los dedos.

—Mira lo que hiciste.—

—Tendré que solucionar eso...— Y con una mirada seductora, se inclina y alzando una de las piernas del pelirrojo, comienza a lamer su entrada, limpiando todo el semen que escurría, manchando el escritorio y los papeles. Mycroft cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, después de todo podría volver a escribir el informe, luego de la ronda dos.


End file.
